<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Star by Lkcsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788608">Fallen Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi'>Lkcsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Radiant Stars [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Vesperia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sodia visits Flynn while he is in medical house arrest. The skeletons in her closet simply are too much. Sodia's POV, takes place during Lux Solis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Scifo &amp; Sodia, Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Radiant Stars [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Filipino available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183633">Bituing Lugmok</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi">Lkcsi</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This part was initially supposed to be in Lux Solis, but I thought it would be so much better if this were told in Sodia's point of view. More drama that way.</p><p>EDIT: Slight Canon Divergence comes from the fact that I had Sodia actually try to kill Yuri with a sword.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her commander... it was safe to say that Captain Flynn had not been doing well, physically and especially mentally, since that moment on top of the ancient construct of Zaude. He had issued order after order to look for that rogue. </p><p>A rogue whose influence, in hindsight, had not actually been tainting, but enlightening. She'd failed to consider that Flynn had listened to him and had unravelled the treasonous plot because of him. Yuri Lowell had sway over her captain in so many ways, and she'd judged that sway as detrimental to her shining knight, but now? </p><p>Seeing him sitting on his bed, with a heavy blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and with Yuri Lowell's pet lounging under his arm as he glared down on the clipboard on his lap and with dark circles under his eyes, it led her to think that she really, truly, irredeemably made the wrong call. It was akin to observing a child terrified of the real and unreal monsters in the world, only that the child in question was not terrified, but <em> broken. </em></p><p>"Sir." She softly called out. The words of the doctor that attended to Flynn a couple of days ago were stamped on her mind. <em> The Acting Commandant's true condition is emotional and mental, and as his second-in-command, you must understand that the sudden possible death of a loved one affects even hardened soldiers strongly. You must make sure that he is not subjected to even more stress than he can handle for the meantime. </em></p><p>Flynn's dead eyes flicked to her.</p><p>"I've come here to report to you that I have completed most of the assignments on your behalf. Only these need your signature." She slid him another clipboard, and Flynn languidly took it. "Please feel free to take your time with it, and I will also answer any question you may have."</p><p>"Thank you, Sodia," Flynn murmured mechanically before quickly flipping through the pages.</p><p>"You are most welcome, Cap-"</p><p>"I don't see anything about Yuri here."</p><p>She pulled in a breath as her heart began beating rapidly. Her crime bore down on her. Her captain's sanity was at stake, too. She needed to think fast.</p><p>"Apologies, sir. There still isn't any news about Yuri Lowell." She hated lying to him, she hated the weight of <em> that man's </em> name on her tongue, and she hated the way Flynn was silent for an agonizing moment before he spoke once more.</p><p>"Are you even <em> sure </em> my knights are carrying out my orders?" His temper was visibly rising and she had to blurt out something to stave it away.</p><p>"Yes, Captain. I am confident they are looking for him at the moment."</p><p>"Good, because if they don't find Yuri soon, I will find a way to raise Alexei from the dead and show him just what a mistake it was to have Yuri killed." His voice was as sharp as the sword she'd used to murder Yuri Lowell. The dog roused from its rest and whined.</p><p><em> It wasn't Alexei</em>, she thought to herself. "Sir..."</p><p>Lowell's dog nuzzled its face under his arm and nosed his chest, pushing away the boards and plopping himself on Flynn's lap. It snuggled as closely as it could to her captain's body, muzzle brushing against his cheeks. A tense moment passed before Flynn's hands began to stroke its fur down its back. His severe expression flaked away as he closed his eyes and rested his head against Repede's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sodia," came the quiet whisper.</p><p>She dared to approach him and even dared to sit on his bed. Reaching out a hand to pat her Captain's shoulder, she said, "It's nothing, sir."</p><p>"I can't live without him. I love Yuri." Sodia's heart sank at that confession and her secret became heavier. He sniffled and wiped away the tears about to fall from his eyes. "I must be pathetic. Think about it. The Commandant can't get over the disappearance of a petty criminal. The Commandant is in love with a petty criminal."</p><p>"Sir, what happens here will stay within these walls. I would never. And... mourning is normal. I wouldn't expect anyone who has lost anyone else to not be... distraught."</p><p>"More than distraught," he snapped. "He couldn't have slipped and fell. Someone tried to kill him."</p><p>It was surprising her commander was dangerously close to the truth of the matter.</p><p>"What makes you think that, sir?"</p><p>"Yuri simply couldn't have done that, Sodia. It's not him to be like that. Alexei..."</p><p>"Multiple eyewitnesses state that the former Commandant was crushed under the fallen blastia."</p><p>"It must have been him. There was no other enemy on the field."</p><p>If she was supposed to be thanking the stars that Flynn firmly believed it was the traitor Alexei who had attempted to kill Yuri Lowell, she didn't do it. He still trusted her, a vile demoness who'd just taken a life in Flynn's name, and destroyed Flynn's life subsequently.</p><p>"But if what they all say is true, that Alexei hadn't done it, it's one of the knights."</p><p>She stilled, sweating. He was so, so close.</p><p>"Must have been a worshipper of Alexei."</p><p>"S-sir." She barely hid her fear. "If you find the real doer... what will you do?"</p><p>"If Yuri turns out dead... a life for a life."</p><p>"You mean-"</p><p>"Yes. I'll kill them myself."</p><p>She was instantly dizzy. Yuri Lowell was also likely dead. She caught sight of the dog's open eye, trailing its gaze on her, like <em> it knew. </em></p><p>"I want anyone suspected of still supporting Alexei rounded up and interrogated, especially knights who were in Zaude that day. I trust that you have no questions."</p><p>"No questions, sir."</p><p>"Then go. I want it done as soon as possible. And expect these papers signed tomorrow morning. Retrieve them from my office's desk tray."</p><p>She stood back up and saluted, before doing all what she could so as to not appear to be rushing out of his room. As soon as she closed the door, she rested her back on it and breathed in much-needed air. It took so much of her strength not to slide down the door and collapse onto her knees.</p><p>Commander Flynn loved Yuri Lowell. He never made any threats he wouldn't follow through. And he just plainly stated that were he to discover the reality that his own second-in-command had murdered Yuri Lowell, he would demand for her blood in exchange.</p><p>She really shouldn't have tried to kill him. It was a mistake, oh, it was a huge mistake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>